


Meow Wow's Big Plan

by SourCherryBomb



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCherryBomb/pseuds/SourCherryBomb
Summary: As his “Bestest Buddy Ever”, Meow Wow teams up with a friend to help Sora and Kairi share their feelings. (Entry for Day 3 of Sokai Week 2020)
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: SoKai Week 2020, SourCherryBomb - Sokai Week 2020





	Meow Wow's Big Plan

Ohhhhhh boy! Where should I start? Oh, a name! Yeah, let me give you my name!

Hiya there, I’m Meow Wow! I’m a Dream Eater! But not just _any_ regular ‘ol Dream Eater…. I’m Sora’s Spirit Dream Eater and the bestest buddy ever, something I know because Sora tells me that all the time!

I’ve known Sora since he took a year-long nap. I remember having so much fun watching him dream while I ate away his Nightmares. I always loved it when he dreamed about stargazing and telling stories with his friends! Things did get weirdly fuzzy right before he woke up, though.

The first time I met Sora in person was during this very important test of his. Something about a person named Mark having a mystery, or something. I’m really glad that my friend Necho Cat and their gloomy master showed Sora how to summon me! The moment I popped into reality was when we became besties for the resties!

I didn’t really understand what Sora was doing about the mystery for this Mark fellow, but I knew I was gonna make sure my master passed his test! We did a lot of things together, like fight bad guy Nightmare Dream Eaters. It was scary sometimes, facing those meanies. But I was always gonna be there for Sora, just like how he always is for me!

It wasn’t all doom and gloom, though! We played tons of games together, like playing with balloons and going on treasure hunts! Sometimes Sora would even create other Dream Eaters to help and play with us. One of my favorite Spirits to come play was Meowjesty. They were just like me except he was way, _wayyy_ bigger and bouncier!

Sora faced many trials during his test, those meanie nightmares even took him! Luckily I was able to help my friend Komory Bat and this silver-haired Dream Eater save him! He didn’t pass Mark’s Mystery, and I expected him to be sad, but it was the opposite!

I have a weird master.

Sora and I have been through a lot together. He’s a kind person and I really love him for that. But recently, I think I may have found someone who loves him even more! Crazy, right?

While my master may not see or notice me at all times, I’m always around Sora in case he ever needs me in the real world. Because of this, I also get to see all the people he meets. One time there was this guy with red hair spikier my friend, Pricklemane, it was _nuts_!

Funny enough, the person who loves my master a bunch also has red hair.

Now here’s a secret about us Spirit Dream Eaters that me and my friends have never told Sora: when we’re made by our masters, we become linked to their heart and emotions. When us Spirits are happy, Sora’s happy. When he’s happy, we’re also happy! We’re super in tune with emotions and can even feel them from people close to our master.

This is a _super_ important detail because we also feel the love our master gives others. Let me tell you this much, Sora has _so_ much love it’s nuts! Like, I’ve never come across someone with this much of it, it only makes sense that he gives away a bunch. If he didn’t, he might explode or something. What’s really interesting, though, is that Sora has a whole bunch of love saved up for this one specific person: _The red-haired girl_.

You cannot believe how incredibly _cool_ I find this!

I mean Sora loves her, the girl loves him, it’s perfect! I think they should just share their love already, but it seems that my master doesn’t have the guts to do it. It’s like when I ask Sora for another treat right after he’s already given me an extra one: Sora is worried this red haired girl will say no to him!

I really wanted to help Sora understand that this girl would never say no, but my master can’t really understand my words! I can also only come out when he uses this special charm of his, which usually happens when he needs some help from me and my friends. Because of this, I’ve come up with a plan!

It turns out that a fellow Dream Eater has taken a liking to the red-haired girl! Their name is Frootz Cat and they’ve been with the red haired girl for a long time. Frootz said the girl’s name was Kairi and that they met while she slept in Sora’s Heart, which sounds like a weird place to sleep if you ask me. 

Frootz and I are alike that way, we both have been with our masters for a long time and love them a whole bunch! It’s why Frootz Cat also knew about the love Sora and Kairi had for each other. They’ve actually tried getting Kairi to share her love with Sora before, but somehow they always got interrupted or had to put it on hold for something else. 

But this time around, with the two of us working on this plan, we’re definitely not gonna fail!

Back in the real world, on the island Sora and Kairi live on, there’s this special star shaped fruit. Frootz told me that if two people share a fruit… Wait no, I think it was two people feeding a fruit to each other… Legends are weird and need to be worded better. Anyways, Frootz said if Sora and Kairi eat this fruit, then they’ll be together forever!

That’s wonderful! If they’re gonna be stuck with each other forever, then at one point they’ll have to tell each other their feelings!

Oh, what’s this? Frootz just told me I misunderstood them. Sorry Frootz! And thanks for explaining it to me again.

I’m sorry about that, I just got really excited! Frootz says it goes in one ear and out the other, but I’ve never put anything in my ears before. Anyways, they said that sharing this fruit would be the same as Sora and Kairi telling each other about the love they share! Because of this, Frootz and I are gonna work together to influence the two of them to eat the fruit together! Luckily for us, the two of them are headed back to the islands with the silver-haired Dream Eater, so all Frootz and I need to do is make the two of them share the fruit!

Wish us luck!

**Author's Note:**

> So… this certainly was an odd one to write. Definitely outside of my comfort zone in terms of voice and writing. I’ve written from a First Person POV before, but usually just for the sake of inner thoughts. This oneshot was pretty weird for me since there’s no dialogue per se, but instead is just the POV Character talking to the reader.
> 
> When it comes to Meow Wow’s voice, imagine if a Golden Retriever could talk, sort of like Doug from Up. Just give them a voice that sounds like Mikhail from Drakengard 3, and you’re pretty much set lol.
> 
> This also happens to be my entry for Day 3 of SoKai Week 2020! The themes for the day were “Thinking of You” and/or “Dreams”. As usual, shoutout to the Sokai: Destined Oath Discord server. And thanks to BlissfulNightRain for being my Beta Reader for this one shot! She’s both an artist and a writer for the KH fandom and has some great stuff.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
